wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul shards
Soul shards (also known as soul fragments) are foul crystals that create connections to the Twisting Nether, the astral plane between worlds, pulling demons through against their will.Quest:Soul Shards of Summoning Demons had been formed as a result of the Light and Void energies that had bled together at the borders of the Twisting Nether. They embraced their furious passions and pushing the boundaries of their power, heedless of the consequences. Many of these abberations indulged in the highly volatile energy that pervaded the Nether. Some learned to wield the all-consuming powers of fel magic. Before long, these bloodthirsty demons clawed their way into the physical universe, terrorizing mortal civilizations and bringing ruin to world after world. Fel magic Fel magic is a destructive form of magic often used by members of the Burning Legion,Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 21 a destructive army from beyond the stars. The Burning Legion uses sacrificial souls to power their demonic machinations of war.Quest:A Fate Worse Than Dying Sacrificial magic was considered the greatest violation of lifeQuest:Seeking the Soulstones - Blade's Edge Memory and the energies of life, known commonly as nature magic, are stated to promote growth and renewal in all things.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 16-17 on iBooks Energies can be so chaotic though that they manifest as entropic horrors, pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life.Quest:Collecting Corruption Professions of the Cosmos Warlocks File:Demonic Soulstone.jpg|Demonic Soulstone: "You're done when I say you're done." - Victor Baltus File:Soul Trap.jpg|Soul Trap: Fel magic has a profound effect on the soul - both the victim's and the warlock's. File:Unholy Power.jpg|Unholy Power: "It is a tricky task to give a minion your power without relinquishing your soul in the process." - Pidge Filthfinder In the face of demonic power (or warlock magics), most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Dominance is their aim and they have found a path to it in the dark arts,World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Warlock the arts of necromancy. Demons, by their very nature, are leeches on the living universe—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock File:Curse of Doom TCG.jpg| File:Eye of Kilrogg.jpg File:Rulrin.jpg| Because demons are from the Twisting Nether, an astral dimension separate from the physical universe, demons would be non-physical entities - disembodied spirits (which are undead). When asked if demons are non-physical entities that warlocks can give physical shells to, the liar known as Matt Burns stated that he thinks there are physical stuff in the TN.Matt Burns on Twitter Truth be told, he can't honestly believe that. The physical is separate from the non-physical and so physical beings cannot exist in a non-physical place. If the physical can exist inside the non-physical, the non-physical is not separate from the physical. This would mean that Matt Burns is a liar for claiming that the Twisting Nether is separate from the physical universe. File:Demonologist's Pact.jpg|Demonologist's Pact: "Look at me wrong, fool, and my minions will tear a hole in your soul!" - Gladiator Kileana File:Nether Rift.jpg|Nether Rift: "These runes suggest the presence of even greater demonic powers." - Vakeron File:Shadows of Death.jpg|Shadows of Death: "Rhuunom will only be gone for a moment. Can you say the same for yourself?" - Felbender Lara Demonic power would be an astral (or necromantic) power that exists in - and could be derived from - the Twisting Nether because demons are from the Twisting Nether. Unsurprisingly, when asked if perhaps warlocks were harnessing their power from the Twisting Nether, the lying Blizzard Historian known as Sean Copeland lied, stating, "No, that’d be magi, IIRC. They gain power by the destruction of another source (recall the undead warlock in original cinematic)".The archive of lore tweets from Loreology Additionally, the moron claims that demons contain fel magic, but aren't the source. Fel magic is demonic so not only is this liar denying that warlocks harness demonic power from the place where demons (and, by extension, demonic powers) are from, he is also denying that demons are the source of demonic magic. As such, if warlocks aren't necromancers, it's because they follow a different discipline according to a liar. File:Delrach the Vile.jpg|Delrach the Vile: "I sense great power in you. I will enjoy taking it." File:Kena Shadowbrand.jpg|Kena Shadowbrand: Warlocks have the ability to convert their own life force into rewards - both material and evanescent. File:Zenith Shadowforce.jpg|Zenith Shadowforce: "I have drunk the life energies of my bitterest enemy, and they were sweet beyond the telling." Sean claims that fel is entropic as in "destroys life to fuel the caster's spells", but Sean doesn't seem to understand the implication of his claims. Destruction is the process of destroying structures, breaking them down into the parts that they're constructed of. If life can be destroyed, it would be a construct (which is not a true living thing). Micky Neilson - a former writer for Blizzard - thinks that it's just a change in energy and warlocks (according to how it is described) convert life into chaotic energy, draining the victim as a source of power. According to the liar known as Justin Parker, warlocks aren't necromancers even though they have necromantic abilities, but don't be fooled by his nonsense. References Category:Lore Category:Magic